Mobile computing carts are used in healthcare environments and are commonly equipped with rechargeable batteries for extended operation. The batteries may be fixed on the cart with a charger and control mechanism for safety, charge status and other reasons. Mobile computing carts are often used in healthcare environments but also are used in non-healthcare fields and environments.
For example, such mobile computing carts can include computers thereon including a processor, keyboard and display. Other electrical equipment might also be provided if desired. In one configuration, the computers can be used to access and update patient records for a mobile cart used in a healthcare facility such as a hospital.
In another configuration, a hospital may dispense medications using a mobile cart with several drawers, each holding the medication assigned to one patient or assigned to multiple patients. The mobile cart might be periodically reloaded with medications and used by a caregiver to conveniently dispense medications to these patients. These drawers can have electronic locks controlled by the onboard computer to selectively open and close the drawers.
The present invention relates to improvements in mobile computer cart power systems and their use.
More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile cart having a battery assembly, which includes an on-board charger for selectively recharging one or more batteries to ensure constant operation of the powered equipment provided on the cart. Batteries on computer carts may be fixed in place and coupled to an on-board charger or be removable for charging. The present invention improves a removable battery configuration and its operation with a Battery Control System (BCS). The BCS is an intelligent control system for removable batteries and battery cell packs. Some mobile computer carts' operation might be best served with periodic stationary events during which the batteries can be recharged while still on the cart. In other cases the carts are used in a workflow that does not present these stationary opportunities or in the alternative, users choose to swap batteries. In yet other cases, these practices are mixed.
The power system described includes a power controller or controllers comprising a BCS. This improves existing art by managing, monitoring and controlling the batteries and an optional charger and reporting on actions, conditions and alerts. The BCS might protect each battery from harmful crossing current between or among the batteries. The BCS might select the battery to be used at any time for powering the cart or receiving a recharge. The BCS might provide monitoring of the health of the batteries, their services histories, serial numbers, charge status, remaining service life and other information. The BCS might advertise its readings or conditions by lit or flashing lights or audible signals or by relaying information to the computer on the cart, a central monitoring server or other remote or local entity. The BCS might intervene and prevent a battery from use or monitor temperature of the batteries or environment. The BCS might select a battery for current use on the cart, use both simultaneously or manage removal and insertion of battery safely and without output interruption. The selection methods employed might be configurable by switches or software configuration changes. The BCS might display or transmit the status of battery charging, discharging, flow of energy or other information. The BCS might derive information by communication with batteries that are able to provide useful information. This might include notice of internal battery failures, temperature, charge and recharge conditions and status, serial number or other identifying information and event histories. The BCS might store information internally or report it out to a computer on the mobile cart or a central database.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the arrangement and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.